Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6)
The Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) is a high performance variation of the Corvette (C6) released in 2005 for the 2006 model year. Chevrolet gave the Z06 a power increase with the installation of the 7.0L LS7 engine. Other improvements included carbon fibre front fenders, magnesium alloy engine cradle, and aluminium frame. Visual differences from the regular C6 were larger front and rear fenders, and an intake inlet on the front bumper. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 Muscle class vehicle with a price tag of $175,000. It is unlocked in different manners depending on the player's progression: *Tuner Career - Win the Blackwell Road Checkpoint event of the Canmor Downs territory in Silverton. *Muscle Career - Take over the Canmor Downs territory in Silverton. *Exotic Career - Take over the Shady Pines territory in Silverton. Handling is the biggest drawback of the Z06, as it will usually oversteer when entering corners, requiring gentle acceleration to exit a corner without drifting. While it can be difficult to control, its lap times can rival, and even sometimes beat, those of grippy cars, if it is set up correctly. A modified Z06 must be used by the player in the gold tier drift event of the challenge series. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. It is purchasable by $130,000 and is unlocked after defeating Scotty. The car is also driven by Clutch. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 car with a price tag of $80,000. The car can perform well in turns despite being equipped with a 7.0L V8 engine. It is unlocked upon the player winning Super Promotion's Showdown II: Autopolis race day. The acceleration of the Z06 is better than that of other tier 3 cars. Grip events are the best events for the Corvette to participate in, although Speed races are also recommendable as well as drift events. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 1 car with a price tag of $200,000. It is unlocked upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases with a price tag of $110,000. The Z06 has the second best acceleration in the game just behind the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 and can hit 248 mph (399 km/h) with fully upgraded performance. ''Dominator'' The Dominator is unlocked upon completing 30 events of the Need for Speed: Undercover/Challenge Series Expansion. It is upgraded with performance parts that increase its top speed to 247 mph (397 km/h). It has powerful acceleration and responsive handling even when at high speeds. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 3 vehicle with a $210,000 price tag and a 11.10 car rating. It is unlocked upon the player earning 80 stars and is capable of a Works conversion. Its strong acceleration trait remains a key aspect in the Shift series although it tends to oversteer in turns under hard cornering. The Z06 has also been known to have difficulty accelerating from the start line. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Corvette Z06 was added to Need for Speed: World as a tier 3 vehicle on June 28, 2010 during the final closed beta stage. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. The car used to be competitive in tier 3 due to its strong acceleration and high top speed comparable with the BMW M3 GTR before the 5.00 update. As part of patch 5.42, the Z06 received improved performance to make it more competitive against newer car additions to the game. The Corvette now handles better and has an acceleration similar to the Ford GT. The top speed was also increased to 190 mph (305 km/h). However, due to having a lightened weight, it seems to perform worse in pursuits than before. Its handling is still less precise than higher-priced in-game cash cars such as the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 as well as possessing a weak nitrous boost. Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on June 27, 2010. Yellow The Yellow style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 27, 2010. Advance (Rental) The Advance style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 27, 2010. Advance (Cash) The Advance style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Cross The Cross style is a Need for Speed classic car that costs . It was released on November 16, 2011. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. It is based on Cross' Z06 featured in Need for Speed: Carbon. The Beast The Beast style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on February 8, 2011 as part of the Valentine's event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Top Gear The Top Gear style is a promotional car offered to those that redeemed a special code between November 8, 2010 to November 21, 2010. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Corvette Z06 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked as part of the ''SCPD Rebels'' pack for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and EA Crew releases. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 195,000 cop bounty. The Z06 easily oversteers in turns but also accelerates rapidly in contrast to other cars with similar performance. The durability of the car is high enough for most pursuits. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Corvette Z06 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a reward car for completing the Modern B Invitational Event. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Corvette Z06 is featured in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as an FCPD high speed interceptor and will engage players at Heat Level five or higher. They will deploy roadblocks with spike strips or attempt to drop spike strips in front of the player. A racer variant appeared in some early internal review builds of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012), but was never released as part of the game. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Corvette Z06 can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Payback following a brief appearance in the Welcome to Fortune Valley trailerVideo: Need for Speed (2017) Need for Speed Payback Welcome to Fortune Valley. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dHSzsSDnvs released on September 26, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, and race class dealerships upon completing chapter 4 - Open Skies. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Corvette Z06 2013 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 7, which was released on October 1, 2019. Stock The stock Corvette Z06 can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Trivia *Cross drives a modified Z06 in Need for Speed: Carbon that can be unlocked for use in Quick Race by completing Reward Card #19. It also must be driven in the gold tier canyon duel of the challenge series. *The Works conversion of the Z06 bears a resemblance to the Chevrolet Corvette C6.R. Gallery NFSCChevroletCorvetteZ06Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCChevroletCorvetteZ06Bonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Cross') NFSCCorvetteChallengeSeries.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSCOTC ChevroletCorvetteZ06.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSCOtCCorvetteClutch.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Clutch's) NFSPSChevroletCorvetteC6Z06.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUCPS2ChevroletCorvetteC6Z06.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSPCorvetteZ06.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUNChevroletCorvetteC6Z06Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNChevroletCorvetteC6Z06Dominator.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Dominator) NFSUNChevroletCorvetteC6Z06Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Bonus) NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_Z06_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_Z06_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_Z06_Advance.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Advance) NFSW_Chevroelt_Corvette_Z06_Beast.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (The Beast) NFSW_Chevroelt_Corvette_Z06_Cross.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cross) NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_Z06_TopGear.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Top Gear) CorvetteZ06_2_CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Chevrolet-Corvette-Z06-C.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) 07 Chevrolet Corvette Z06.png|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (iOS - SCPD) NFSS2UCorvetteZ06.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UCorvetteZ06Works.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) NFSMW2012ChevroletCorvetteZ06_Front.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Racer - Rear) MW2012CorvetteZ06C6FCPD.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (FCPD) NFS2015ChevroletCorvetteZ062013.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFSPB_ChevroletCorvetteZ06_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSE_Chevrolet_Corvette_C6_Z06.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Chevrolet_CorvetteZ06C6.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Boss Car Pack Cars Category:SCPD Rebels Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)